Doctor Fate
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el protagonista no fuera Izuku Midoriya? Neito Monoma, de la clase 1-B, es elegido por el mago Nabu para ser el próximo Doctor Fate, un héroe que debe proteger a la humanidad de amenazas que ni siquiera All Might podría detener. TIERRA-666
1. PROLOGO

Durante muchas generaciones y eones pasados, la historia del hombre ha estado plagada de ricas historias que hoy serian tachadas de fantasiosas. ¿Quien puede recordar las hazañas del grandioso Teth Adam? ¿Quien puede recordar la antigua gloria de la Atlantida? ¿Alguien se acuerda de Nabu el Sabio?

La magia que una vez era temida en la Tierra y cuyo uso era el mantener el Orden... Desaparecio, al menos eso parece. Sin embargo, aprendí que aquel poder o fuerza (como lo quieras llamar) jamás dejo de existir, solo que se mantuvo "dormido". Se podría decir que la Tierra descanso por un largo tiempo de las amenazas de los Señores del Caos, al punto de que todas esas historias de los Antiguos Héroes hoy siguen siendo consideradas mitologías o leyendas. Aquel misterioso y extraño pasado se convirtió en polvo y leyendas...

Parece que fue ayer cuando el mundo era normal... Ahora me encuentro cayendo desde miles de pies desde el cielo en medio de una guerra entre el bien y el mal.

La vida da muchas vueltas, el destino es densa niebla. Jamás pensé que iba a ser participe de esta extraña misión, jamás pensé que yo, un estudiante de primer año en UA, iba a estar metido en un mundo donde existen amenazas que podrían destruir el planeta si quisieran... Jamás pensé que sobre mi iba a recaer esa gran responsabilidad.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ser el Portador del Casco? Nabu podía haber encontrado a otro campeón más experimentado, quizás All Might podría haberse convertido en un buen sucesor.

Te preguntarás que quién esta hablando detrás del casco, bueno, mi nombre es Neito Monoma y soy el nuevo Doctor Fate.

**DOCTOR FATE** (Tierra 666)

Todo comenzó con aquella excursión, aquel viaje hacia el bosque del equipo de héroes Wild Wild Pussycats. Lo recuerdo muy bien, se suponia que iba a ser un día comun, un día comun para el resto de mi clase. Pero no para mí, íbamos de excursión junto a la clase 1-A... Una clase que había llamado la atención sobre el resto del país en tan poco tiempo, ¿por qué? Sencillo, fueron los responsables de detener un atentado de la Liga de Villanos. Solo ellos, sin ningún héroe profesional ayudando, la gente los consideraba como "dioses" entre los hombres. A día de hoy, eso me hace reír, ¿dioses? ¿Acaso han visto lo que yo estoy viendo ahora mismo mientras estoy cayendo desde el cielo? No sé si sentirme afortunado o desgraciado...

Algo se, odiaba como los de mi clase no les importaba el hecho de pertenecer en la 1-B. UA se encargaba de decir que las clases no importaban, que todos teníamos el potencial de ser grandes héroes pero la realidad era otra, los favoritos de UA eran la clase 1-A. Parecía que toda la historia giraba en torno a ellos, en especial con ese Izuku Midoriya.

Para la clase 1-B esto iba a ser una simple clase extraordinaria, para mí: una oportunidad para demostrar que yo no era débil.

-Eh Monoma, ¿conspirando en contra de la clase 1-A?- me pregunta Itsuka Kendo

Aquella voz femenina me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo mi mirada hacia ella.

-Un poco la verdad. Espero que esta excursión valga la pena y nos haga sacar ventaja en contra de esa clase de privilegiados- le respondo.

-No es bueno que estés así de amargado con ellos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser los "protagonistas" sólo han estado en el lugar correcto y en el momento apropiado... Monoma, esa clase no es tu enemiga, se supone que seremos héroes y entre héroes debemos fomentar el apoyo y trabajo en equipo- dice Kendo, como siempre, la voz de la razón de la clase 1-B.

-Eso es fácil decirlo Kendo. Pero en el mundo real eso no existe, no todos son puros y bondadosos, quieras o no, ser héroe es un trabajo, y como todo trabajo hay gente que tratará de tumbar al otro para demostrar que es el mejor. Llamalo selección natural. No se vive de sueños, Kendo-

-Hablas como si todos fueran tus enemigos Monoma, solo sé que ellos no son tus enemigos, ellos solo tratan de hacer lo correcto como nosotros. El día que aprendas sobre donde reside la fuerza del héroe, dejaras de ser tan paranoico-

-Lo que tú digas...- mi mirada se detiene en los campos verdes que van pasando...

* * *

Logramos llegar a la base de Wild Wild Pussycats, el día era soleado y el aire fresco era relajante. El día continúo con la llegada de Wild Wild Pussycats haciendo una entrada bizarra, con Pixie Bob intentando ligar con las futuras promesas de la clase 1-A y luego con el entrenamiento intensivo al lanzarnos al bosque Pixie Bob...

Solo recuerdo que trataba de luchar por mi vida al tratar de derrotar a esos golems de piedra mientras oia como la clase 1-A los empezaba a derrotar.

Luego todo se tornó confuso, sentía como la gravedad me atraía al vacío, la luz se alejaba de mi mientras yo caia...

Luego me desperté, no había de rastro de luz arriba, solo la tierra y yo, milagrosamente logré levantarme. Estaba en un túnel iluminado por antorchas, lo cual era extraño, muy extraño...

-¿Que cojones...?-

Me doy cuenta de que en las paredes del túnel habían como figuras talladas, como jeroglíficos. Había figuras de un hombre portando un rayo en su pecho, tenía la fuerza de un dios, era como un... héroe. Peleaba contra monstruos, rayos, ¡esos jeroglíficos eran egipcios! Luego vi como ese héroe empezó a caer en la locura del poder, se creía un dios.

-Suena como si All Might se hiciera malvado-

Había jeroglíficos de un guerrero cuyo poder se hallaba en un casco, al parecer el casco contenía el poder de algún ser poderoso y el que se lo ponía obtenía esos poderes, algo así como la Máscara de Jim Carrey.

-Atlantes... Amazonas...- todo esto resultaba extraño...

Si esto fuera una broma, era una broma muy bizarra. Comenzaba a oir voces como susurros mientras avanzaba... Eran voces indescriptibles, como de ultratumba. Llegue hacia una entrada de piedra, estaba prácticamente cerrada, era imposible abrirla. De pronto la puerta empieza a crujir, se estaba abriendo, De la puerta sale una especie de brillo dorado, algo me decía que me acercara...

-Neito Monoma... Acércate...-una voz que resuena habla

-¿Que? ¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Muéstrate!-

De pronto fijo mi mirada hacia una especie de sarcófago que tenía el tamaño de un gigante, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Volteo y veo un casco, un casco dorado recubierto de polvo, un casco que descansaba sobre varios rollos antiguos. Se parecía al casco de esos extraños dibujos. Algo me decía que lo agarrara, ese deseo de agarrar ese casco se incrementaba en mi...

Cogí el casco con mis dos manos y me lo pongo sobre mi cabeza. De pronto, mi vida dio un giro completo.

De pronto ya no estaba más en mi cuerpo, nada de ese lugar extraño quedaba, estaba yo cayendo entre extrañas luces a gran velocidad.

Delante de mí se alzaba el cosmos en todo su esplendor...

-Neito Monoma... Yo te escojo, como mi campeon- una voz celestial resuena en el vacío espacial- No temas, no tengas miedo. No te haré daño. Estás aquí por una única razón, escucha bien...-

-¿Que? Al menos dime quién eres-

-Yo soy Nabu el Sabio, uno de los guardianes del Orden. Hace muchos años, cuando el hombre todavía daba sus primeros pasos, yo y algunos compañeros nos encargabamos de proteger vuestro planeta de amenazas que podian destruir vuestro mundo si quisieran. Ellos eran los guardianes del Caos. Como bien has visto en los jeroglificos, hubo guerreros que se encargaron de proteger este mundo pero luego comenzaron a caer como ese joven Teth Adam. Poco a poco los héroes de antaño comenzaron a desaparecer , convirtiéndose en mitos y leyendas, y así también sus hazañas. Por muchos siglos vuestro mundo ha estado libre de las amenazas del Caos pero lamentablemente este descanso debe terminar, una amenaza se acerca a esta dimensión y alguien debe hacerle frente-

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? Hay personas mejores que yo que podrían hacer un mejor uso de tu poder como All Might-

-He vivido por miles de años, cada decisión que tomo tiene su explicacion, se lo que hay en cada corazón. En tu mundo hay héroes que son héroes pero nunca han luchado por ello, se lo dieron todo hecho... En ti veo ese deseo de superación, un deseo de justicia, tal vez no lo veas pero yo sí, tu seras mi elegido para portar el Casco-

De pronto el Casco se materializa ante mis manos, todo esto me resultaba demasiado fantástico...

-Con el tiempo aprenderás todos mis secretos, obtendrás mis poderes pero no te confíes, no te dejes sucumbir a las fuerzas del Caos... Es tu destino ser el Doctor Fate-

Con esas palabras, otro destello de luz me abruma, siento como todo mi cuerpo se inunda de energía. El Casco estaba sobre mi cabeza, sobre mi cuerpo se materializaba un traje azul con detalles en dorado.

-Yo soy el Doctor Fate- de mi boca sale una voz mezclada, como si dos voces hablarán a la vez a través de mi.

* * *

-¡Ríndete viejo! ¡No sabes el verdadero uso del poder!- una voz resuena en el aire

-No Klarion, tu no conoces lo que conlleva el poder. He vivido más que tu, tu no conoces nada de lo que es el poder- Nabu/Monoma hablan desde el aire

Desde el aire, a miles de metros hacia arriba, en medio de una ciudad medio destruida, estaban dos seres. Doctor Fate. Klarion, el Niño Brujo.

-¡Idiota! ¡No mereces el poder de ese casco! ¡Entregamelo!- el cielo retumba mientras Klarion grita.

-¿Quieres el casco? Ven a por el- dice Doctor Fate mientras se pone en posición de ataque.


	2. Doctor Fate aparece

_**DOCTOR FATE**_

En mi corta vida aprendí una cosa. Nabú no entiende de vida personal. Le daba igual si su nuevo campeón se ausentará dos días mientras sus compañeros no paraban de buscarlo. Bueno, hablamos de un ser más antiguo que la Atlántida, eso es decir mucho. Ahora que lo pienso, debería de hacer un viaje allí, bueno, tengo la Torre del Destino. Hablando de esa Torre, debería de continuar mi historia antes de morir.

Después de aceptar mi nueva responsabilidad. Comencé a caer desde el cosmos hasta la maldita Torre. ¿Piensas que es cruel? Acostúmbrate, el universo no es justo, como diría ese profesor de la clase 1-A, la vida no es justa, hay desastres y amenazas todos los días, uno debe lidiar eso como un verdadero héroe. Mi caída, tan apoteósica como la caída de Lucifer, desde miles de años luz, con una velocidad superior a la de la Speed Force; cruzaba nebulosas, planetas y sistemas solares hasta llegar hacia mi planeta Tierra. Una continua tortura esa caída, mi piel me ardía mientras más bajaba hasta que fui succionado por un portal que me llevo a la Torre del Destino.

La misericordia de Nabú es grande, por suerte mi caída fue frenada a pocos centímetros del suelo. Aunque no por eso la gravedad no iba continuar con su trabajo. Mientras recuperaba mi compostura, me maravillé al ver tan majestuosa y sobrenatural mansión. Era como estar en una agencia de héroes, solo que esta era mía, estaba a mi entera disposición… hasta más tarde.

Cuando recupero la totalidad de mi conciencia, vi que llevaba el traje de Doctor Fate aunque no tenía el casco. La Torre era un viejo museo, con una infinidad de objetos mágicos y no mágicos, si cualquier fundación histórica viera esto, se desmayaría. Había cuadros de una vieja liga de héroes pintados en un relieve bajo figura de jeroglíficos, podía distinguir a un señor que tenía el poder del rayo, a otro tipo con un casco alado aunque su traje no pintaba mucho en esa época. Mapamundis de la Tierra de todas las épocas, que si el hombre lo viera se asombraría, detalles como que la Atlántida original era la Antártida, sí, la Atlantida existe.

Una leve sombra de miedo se apoderaba de mí mientras veía la verdadera historia de la Tierra, casi me dan arqueadas al ver a las otras razas de los atlantes, y eso que hay gente con quirks que son demasiado feos…

De pronto diviso una puerta, de esa puerta salía una especie de sentimiento de inmensidad, es raro de explicar, es como si detrás de esa puerta hubiera algo muy pero muy grande, tan grande que mi caída parecería un juego de niños.

-No entres allí todavía. No es tu tiempo mirar en ese cuarto- suena la voz de Nabu.

Volteo hacia atrás, era Nabú, bueno, el casco flotando y hablando.

-¿Qué hay allí adentro?- le pregunto

-Todas las puertas a todas las dimensiones conocidas y desconocidas, si entrarás a allí y deambularas sin brújula alguna, te perderías, a menos que quieras un mal viaje y una reprimenda-

-¿Cómo que todas las dimensiones?-

-Calla, Monoma. No corras, aprende conforme a tu tiempo. Ya lo descubrirás más adelante. Te traje aquí, a la Torre del Destino. Un lugar más allá del espacio y el tiempo, está en todos los lugares y en ningún lugar a la vez- su voz profunda resuena por todo el lugar.

-Omnipresencia, que contradictorio. Bueno, hablamos de magia, supongo que tiene sentido… ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? O sea, debería de estar con mis compañeros, deben de estar preocupados por mí…-

-No temas, mortal. Volverás lo más pronto posible, aunque ya nada será igual. Te he traído aquí para enseñarte a dominar mis poderes antes de que las fuerzas del caos lleguen a tu mundo. No aprenderías nada en tu mundo…-

-Eso suena cruel pero… tienes más edad que yo, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué ese afán por proteger mi mundo, Nabú?-

-Te contaré un secreto, Monoma. Tu mundo siempre ha sido una zona de conflicto entre el bien y el mal, es como el centro del universo, todo se une en tu mundo. De tu mundo emana una extraña energía que junta todas las fuerzas, atrayendo a las fuerzas del Caos quienes buscan destruir todo a su paso. Ya aprenderás Monoma, es hora de entrenar-

Cerrando esta conversación. Nabu se desmaterializa para luego aparecer en mi cabeza

* * *

-Tranquila Kendo, ya aparecerá- responde Tetsutetsu.

Itsuka Kendo se encontraba mirando fijamente su plato, jugando con los palillos sin apenas tomar bocado, así estaba ella por 2 días luego de la desaparición de su compañero Neito Monoma.

-Monoma no querría que pusieras esa cara, él querría que siguieras adelante y que demostraras lo que tú vales- dice Tetsutetsu mientras tomaba un cuenco de arroz.

Ella suspira.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté yo? Monoma ha desaparecido, todavía no encontramos su cuerpo… Tal vez está muerto o lo ha secuestrado algún villano-

-Ya te lo he dicho. No hay indicios de que ha sido secuestrado, además Mirko intento usar su quirk para encontrarlo pero nada, además el hoyo no es muy profundo… Él estará bien, solo… l presiento.-

-¿Lo presientes? Eso no es suficiente, confiar en nuestros sentimientos de esa manera no es digno de un héroe, es propio de un tonto- dice ella mientras voltea su mirada hacia el bosque.

-¡Oye! Solo trataba de ayudar. Solo te digo que comas al menos, él no toleraría que te pusieras así, él no querría que te abandonarás, aún con su estupidez, él tenía un buen corazón-

Pero esas palabras no sirvieron de mucho, Kendo se resigna y come para evitar otro sermón de su amigo. Mientras tanto en el resto de la clase 1-B, algunos alumnos seguían hablando del paradero de Monoma, como por ejemplo Ibara, la futura heroína había pedido oración por su compañero, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Nadie se imaginaba la situación de su compañero, nadie se imaginaba la tremenda responsabilidad que había recaído sobre él.

Conforme avanzaba el día, el sol bajaba hasta desvanecerse en el Crepúsculo, hasta transformarse en cálida noche. Una cálida noche que iba a convertirse en un gran problema, ya que nadie se imaginaba que la Liga de Villanos iba a actuar. Justo cuando en medio de la nocturnidad, cuando las dos clases estaban entrenando entre ellas.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Presiento que tus amigos están en peligro Monoma- dice Nabú mientras Monoma aprende el conjuro de hechizos.

-¿Qué? ¡Nabú envíame allí!- le dice Monoma dentro del casco.

-… De acuerdo, tomalo como una clase práctica. Protege a tus amigos, no permitas que las fuerzas del mal los maten-

-No en mi guardia-

Monoma/Nabu levanta las manos y conjura un hechizo para abrir un portal, este se concentra y logra abrir un portal que daba desde arriba en el cielo del bosque…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Monoma/Nabu se encontraban flotando desde el cielo, mirando el panorama caótico. Desde el lado de Monoma, él quería salvar a sus compañeros primeramente pero Nabu le decía que no, Monoma mira desde el cielo a Kendo, por mucho que quisiera, ella se podía defender sola. Mira a otro lado y ve a los Wild Wild Pussycats luchando contra los villanos, era una lucha cruenta, debía ayudar.

-… Hikishi Kenki. Nombre de villano, Magne. 9 cargos por robo armado, 3 cargos por asesinato y 29 por intento de asesinato- dice Tiger mientras se enfrenta al villano.

-Oh, soy en realidad, tan famoso…- no puede completar la frase ya que es golpeado por Tiger.

Mientras tanto Spinner seguía atacando a Mandalay hasta que este tenia el movimiento perfecto para derrotarla, Midoriya lo ve y usa el One For All para detenerlos con sus piernas pero no lo logra ya que alguien disparo contra la espada de Spinner, destrozándola en miles de pedazos. Era como si un rayo hubiera penetrado la espada.

Heroes y villanos se sorprenden al ver ese ataque sorpresa, Midoriya aterriza, no esperaba eso. Todos levantan su mirada hacia arriba, no daban crédito a lo que veían. Una especie de mago enmascarado había aparecido. De casco dorado y de traje dorado con toques azules, con el brazo extendido, de él emanaban unas chispas azules.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE ERES PARA DETENER AL SUCESOR DE STAIN?!- grita Spinner con el cuerpo algo chamuscado.

-Inepto. Justificas tus actos con una mala doctrina de un enfermo mental- dice Doctor Fate.

Magne intenta usar su quirk, aprovechando de paso que el sujeto desprendía algo de electromagnetismo. Doctor Fate es cubierto por el aire del quirk de Magne pero este ni se inmuta. Los demás observan sorprendidos.

-¿Ese es tu poder, señor?- dice Monoma/Nabu a lo que Magne se enfada porque le llamaron señor, incrementando más la potencia de su quirk hasta puntos agigantados. Doctor Fate invoca un rayo que sale de su amuleto, liberándolo de esa carga magnética. La potencia del rayo es tan fuerte que despista a Magne y lo golpea contra un árbol.

De pronto Spinner lanza un cuchillo contra Fate pero este lo esquiva velozmente.

-Aquellos que siguen el camino del mal deben ser castigados- Monoma se mueve velozmente hasta estar cerca por unos centímetros, él le golpea con un gancho fuerte, dejando inconsciente a Spinner.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Mandalay junto con Tiger.

Doctor Fate se acerca junto a Pixie Bob y la recoge.

-Soy el Doctor Fate- dice él mientras le entrega el cuerpo a los dos

-¿Quién? Jamás oí de un héroe con ese nombre- pregunta Midoriya asombrado.

-No necesito estar en vuestros registros, joven. Soy el protector de vuestra realidad, un heraldo de las Fuerzas del Orden. Vamos, hay gente a la que ayudar- dice este mientras vuela hacia arriba.

Doctor Fate alza sus brazos, invoca un conjuro, el cielo truena y la tierra tiembla. Heroes y villanos observan hacia arriba, topándose con el nuevo héroe. Él los ve con ojos de justicia, listo para defender.

Himiko Toga lo ve y sonríe.

Dabi lo ve y se enfada, esa forma le recordaba a All Might.

Shigaraki lo ve y aprieta las manos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si es asi, decidmelo en los comentarios


End file.
